


We're just People

by Akalon



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akalon/pseuds/Akalon
Summary: TW for suicide and depression





	We're just People

Closing your eyes you took a deep breath of the early morning air. It was your favorite time of day when moon gave way to the sun and the temperature wasn’t to hot nor cold. You’d waited for hours for this very moment. The moment the sun was peeking up over the skyline and turning the sky into cotton candy hues of pink and orange.

The breeze was heaven up on top of your apartment building. You sat on the edge of the roof, feet dangling. The door behind you opened, two officers walking out onto the roof.

“Hey! Are you okay?” One asks, his voice is deep. Orcish? It doesn’t really matter.

Staying still you suck in a deep breath. The last one. You’d already waited to long. You didn’t want them to stop you. Standing up you kick off your shoes so your bare feet scrape on the rough cement ledge, toes curling over the lethal drop below.

“No,no,no! Don’t do it!” The other says and their rushed footsteps echo into the morning silence. They’re both rushing towards you, running fast.

Exhaling you step off the ledge. For a moment you’re weightless, falling forward toward death with a sigh. It was over. Everything would just…stop. You close your eyes, you didn’t want to see the ground approach.

A strong hand grabs your arm and your sudden decent stops.

“WARD!” The man shouts, grunting as his other hand latches onto your arm and he pulls you back up over the ledge. He drags you a few feet away from the ledge and pulls you close against his chest.

Glancing up you blink at the yellow eyes. “No. No!” You cry, tears burning your eyes as you try and stand, to throw yourself back over the ledge.

“I got you.” The orc says softly. “I got you.”

You shut down, sobbing and pulling away from him but he doesn’t let you go. They’re talking, speaking at you but you can’t hear them. You scream but the orc doesn’t even flinch. At some point they make a decision and the orc nods.

They pull you up, practically dragging you away from the ledge as you stumble. You’re barely able to even see through the tears in your eyes as they slowly walk you down the stairs. The orc’s arm ever present on your waist, supporting you but also keeping you from bolting back toward the rooftop.

Tucked away in the back of a police car they drive you to the hospital where you can get the ‘help’ you ‘need’. It’s all a sham really. Or it feels like it anyways. You don’t answer their questions as to why your skin is riddled with linear scars, you don’t eat their food, and you don’t make idle chit-chat with the nurses. Instead you look out the window, watching the pigeons and small birds flutter their wings as they fly.

A day passes and they’ve found out who you are, where you live and you’ve been put on a 72 hour watch. There was talk of a feeding tube but the decision hadn’t yet been finalized. It was more of a threat than anything. They wanted your compliance.

The orc cop comes by, a small vase of light blue peony flowers and a ‘get well’ card in his hand as well as a tubberware container. Sighing you look back out the window.

“I uh- Brought you some flowers.” He says, breaking the silence. “And some food.”

Your eyes roll back to him and you nod. Somber silence settling back in. He puts the flowers down and holds out the container.

You go to reach for it but forget they strapped you to the bed after you tried to make a run for it. It stops your wrist short, jerking the rail slightly. Staring at the padded restraint you huff and let your hand fall. 72 hrs of being trapped in a bed.

“I wanted to see how you were doing…the nurses- “He sighs, pulling up a chair and sitting down next to your bed. ”They said you weren’t talking, weren’t eating… I made you some food.” Those yellow-gold eyes bare down on you.

For the first time you’re really able to take him in. He’s orc alright, blue and pinky white splotched skin. His tusks are filed down but he’s still got at bit of a lisp like all orcs kind of had. You take a deep breath and let it out slowly, glancing back to the windows.

The orc leans in, resting his elbows on his knees. “What’s your name?”

Turning back toward him you scoff. “You know my name. It’s in that police report of yours.”

Nodding slowly in agreement he gives you a small smile. “I’m Nick.”

Snorting you shake your head.

“W-what’s so funny?” He asks, startled confusion on his face.

“A few things. One.. you’re an orc named Nick. Two it doesn’t really matter now does it?” Your eyes lock onto his.

Those gold eyes turn downward for a moment, fiddling with the card in his hands before setting it on the nightstand too. “Are you going to jump again?”

Pressing your lips together your eyes narrow at him. “Why do you care? I’m not clan. I’m no one to you.”

His jaw works but when he turns back to you there’s no annoyance in his eyes. Just…sad understanding.

Scanning his face you tilt your head. “Is that why you don’t have tusks?” You ask.

He licks his lips and nods. “Doesn’t seem to help.”

You snort again, smiling. “Humans will always hate what we don’t understand. Most won’t take the time to learn.”

“You smiled.” Nick points out, a smile on his face.

Rolling your eyes you glance at the window. “You can smile and laugh but still want to die.”

The orc nods slowly “I know.” It’s said so softly you blink in surprise.

A moment of silence passes between you and you sit up. “Why do you try so hard?”

A confused look contorts his features.

“To fit in. The cops, humans, hell you’re trying to help me of all people. You’re trying so hard and for what? They won’t appreciate it. They won’t appreciate what you do for them. It might not even change things…” Trailing off you both know what you’re implying.

“I’ll know I did all I could. That’s what matters.” He replies. The light catches the yellow of his eyes, making them glow.

“I wish it was that easy. You seem like a good man Nick. Wish we could have met sooner. “You give him a strained smile and reach up to brush the unkempt hair out of your face but the restraint stops you again.

Shifting the Orc leans forward, gently tucking your hair out of your face and behind your ear before sitting back down. “It’s not to late.”

“What? For us to be friends?” You scoff. “Who would want to be friends with someone who wants to die? With someone like me? I’d only bring you down.”

Shrugging the orc sniffs, his nostrils flaring. “I would.”

“Yeah cause you’re a cop who tries to hard to save the world.” Rolling your eyes back to the window. You were tired of this conversation already. “People won’t change.”

“Maybe. But that doesn’t mean I won’t keep trying.” Nick says, his firm voice drawing your attention back. “I would like for us to be friends.”

Watching him you stare each other down, neither breaking eye contact but his ears twitch ever so slightly. “Fine. Yeah. Friends… When you get tired of me though-.”

The orc cuts you off. “I won’t.”

Biting your lip you nod stiffly and point your nose to the flowers. “Thanks for the flowers. I’ve always loved Peonies…”

Standing Nick puts the chair back and runs a hand over his head. “My number is in the the card. Will you call when you get released? I’ll drive you home if you need a ride.”

You shrug and that’s a good enough answer for him. He says his goodbye and leaves.

—

Rubbing your freed wrists you change back into your clothes you glance to the flowers, the card on the stand beside your bed. After he left you started to eat, starting with the vegetable medley in the Tupperware container.

Reaching for the stuff he brought you freeze, swallowing the thick lump in your throat before snatching them off the table. Heading to the the front desk you lean on the counter. “Can I uh- Can I use the phone for a moment? I’ll be quick.”

You dial the number and wait as it rings.

He picks up on the second ring. “-Hello?” He sounds confused, as if he doesn’t get many calls. You hear someone in the background and it sounds like the cop from before… his partner?

“You said to call… and uh.. I don’t have a ride home.” You admit. “But you’re working. I’ll just walk. Sorry for bothering you.” You hang up, cutting him off. “Thanks for the phone.”

“Not a problem…” The nurse looks up but you’re already out the door.

You start walking toward the general direction of your apartment. It’d probably take you and hour or two to get back. You’re still walking, head down and eyes on the worn and cracked sidewalk when a police suv pulls up beside you, horn bleeping at you.

“HEY!” Nick’s calls out over his partner in the passenger side. “You hung up. I can give you a ride home! Get in.”

His partner gives you a look and you glare back. You almost want to but the look in his partner’s eyes…It’s too much of an inconvenience.

“Come on. Ward can get in the back.” He offers. His partner whips around on him, clearly opposed to the idea if his annoyed voice is any indication.

Turning back you start walking again and Jakoby parks, getting out of the car and cutting you off. Startled you stop, nearly dropping the flowers.

“I can give you a ride. Really. It’s no trouble. Ward’s a bit of an asshole but he’s a good man.” Giving you a small smile Nick raises his brows and holds out his hand.

“EY! I HEARD THAT!” His partner snaps.

Glancing from his hand to his frustrated partner you give him a helpless look. “I’m okay with walking. I-”

“Just get in the damn car.” Ward huffs. “Or else he’ll nag me all day about it.”

Frowning at him you nod.

The smile on his face blooms and he rushes forward, opening the door for you. “Watch your head.” He warns as you climb in.

Scoffing you shoot him a smile. “Ain’t the first time i’ve been in the back of a police car Nick.”

“Right.” There’s a brief moment where something flickers behind those golden eyes of his but he closes the door and darts around the front of the car. Hopping into the driver seat he pulls away from the sidewalk.

Sniffing you recoil. Had the car smelled like vomit before?

Nick catches the small sound and glances up at the rearview mirror. “ Sorry about that. Had someone throw up in the back seat earlier today. Don’t worry though. Ward washed it down.”

Nodding you shrink in on yourself and tuck yourself against the door. Pressing your cheek to the glass you watch the world fly by.

Nick drops you off and you climb out. “Call me if you need to talk?”

Pursing your lips you nod. “Stay safe Jakoby.”

He gives you a smile and waves as he drives off. Despite yourself you find yourself waving back.

—-

Days pass, a week and nothing. After the first few days of no answers you give up.

Eventually you’re at work, wiping down a messy table when you see him. He’s on tv, receiving some sort of award. Walking closer you reach up, turning the volume up. Good for him. His hard work paid off. No wonder. He didn’t need a pet project anymore. He was a hero.

Touching the screen your manager gently reminds you to get back to work. Pulling away you go back to wiping the table down and clearing away the plates.

—

A few more days pass and he shows up at your work. Looking around like a lost child. Stepping out from behind the counter you call back that you’re going on your break. The place is dead anyways.

“Hey.” Waving you get his attention and he meets you half-way. “What are you doing here..? Arn’t you some big hero now? You should be kissing babies and mingling with snobby elves.” The horrible grimace that pulls at his lips has you busting out laughing. “No? I thought everyone had a universal boner for the elves.”

“Not the pretentious ones.” Slowly his expression shifts to concern.”I hadn’t heard from you… I was worried.” His eyes flick between yours, watching your face intently.

“As you can see. I’m still alive and kicking.” Waving him over you sit down at one of the empty tables. “You don’t have to keep checking in on me you know.” Your hair falls into your face as you plop your chin on your hand. Elbow resting on the table. “You have better stuff to do i’m sure.”

Sliding into the seat across from you he folds his hands on the table. “I want to.” Clearing his throat he grabs your attention, holding your gaze. “I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight? We could hang out. I have netflix and some games?”

Narrowing your eyes at him you frown. “Are you- Are you asking me to ‘netflix and chill’?”

Glancing around as if the answer to what ‘netflix and chill’ was plastered in the dirty restaurant somewhere. “I don’t think so…? Why did you say it like that? ‘Netflix and chill’?”

No. He can’t be that oblivious can he? Okay.. yeah he is. “Oh it’s a human thing I guess. People use it on dating apps to basically say ‘hook up’ or uh.. fuck.”

In an instant he’s shaking his head, holding his hands up. “No. Oh god no. I wasn’t implying- I’m good on that uh…that.”

Smiling you look down at the tabletop. “It’s okay Nick.It..was a joke.” Laughing dryly you pick at a dried spot of ketchup crusted on the table.

You can’t help but wonder if he’s got a girlfriend, hell probably a wife really. He seemed like a genuinely nice guy it was hard to think he wasn’t taken. Even if he wasn’t it wasn’t like he’d like you of all people. You were firmly slotted into the forever alone category of life. “You don’t have to keep this up.” Your lips form a thin white line on your face. “I appreciate it… but it you shouldn’t waste your time on someone like me. It’s not worth it. Go to meetup.com or something. Make some friends that way.” A familiar sharp pain radiates from your chest and the veins in your arm itch. You can’t help but scratch, digging your nails into your skin and leaving angry pink lines.

He grabs your hands, pulling them away from each other and holding them. “When was the last time you ate?Slept? You smell like you haven’t slept.”

You pull your hands away slowly, shoulders slumping as you place your hands in your lap instead. “I don’t know. Yesterday probably? I’ll get something before I leave.

The orc isn’t convinced and he sighs. “You should come over. I’ll cook you dinner and you -you can get some rest. It’s hard to sleep when you’re alone right?”

The two of you stand off again, eyes locked. There’s that spark, that flicker of understanding behind his eyes. The concern is sincere and you already feel horrible for him wasting so much time and effort on you. “Why are you so nice to me? You don’t have to be.”

Blinking he recoils. “ I want to be there for you.”

Chewing on his words you study his face. You’re subconsciously memorizing it right now. “Okay.” You say after a long moment of silence.”I’ll go. But i’m not going to fuck you.”

His eyes go wide and he stumbles over his words before you laugh and he sighs when he realizes you’re just joking.

“Pick me up at my place around 10? I get off work at 9 but I gotta grab a few things.” Nick agrees, his eyes lighting up when a smile appears on your face. Exchanging goodbyes you go back to work.

“What was that about?” Your manager asks, leaning on the counter. “Never seen you smile like that before.”

Shrugging your smile fades. “It’s nothing. He’s the cop who saved me. Wants to keep tabs on me I guess. Make sure I don’t off myself.” You joke but the woman nods slowly.

“Just be careful okay? Orcs only care about -”

“Fuck you Tina.” You snap, shaking your head,

“I-I beg your pardon?” She recoils, her eyes wide.

Leaning in she backs away, a glimmer of fear in her eyes. “Fuck. You. Tina.”

“I understand you’ve been through a lot but you can’t just-”

“He’s a good man. A better person than you ever could hope to be so stop pretending like you fucking care about me when you don’t.” You growl, glaring at the woman.

Her face contorts, torn between to many emotions. “I think you should go home and get some rest.” She finally says, a tight lipped scowl on her face.

“Yeah.” You scoff, clocking out. Grabbing your backpack you storm out.

—-

Once you’re home you yank out a canvas, setting it up on your easel and angrily shifting through the mess of art supplies and half-finished drawings. Squeezing paints out onto a paper plate. As your brush slides across the stark white you loose track of time. You’re not even sure what you’re painting but the soft grey-blue color puts you at ease.

A loud knock echos in the tiny appartment and you scream, brush flying across the canvas in a smear of paint and eventually clattering to the floor. “ONE SECOND!” Fuck fuck fuck.

Rushing around you wipe at the hair in your face and that dull denim blue paint smears across your cheek. Grabbing the nearest clean clothes and your sketchbook you shove them into your bag and open the door. 

“I lost track of time.” You huff, shouldering your bag.

Nick cocks his head at you, “You have-” He points at his face.”-right there.”

Reaching up you groan as your fingers come back with wet paint. “Just… Uh.. My place is a mess but you can come in..?” Holding the door open you disappear into the bathroom. Scrubbing at the paint with a wet towel. When you come out he’s staring at the art littered around the room. The wilted peonies still sit in the vase next to the table with your paints. Eventually his eyes settle on the canvas you have set up in the corner.

“This is really good!” He says, turning to look at you with his finger pointing at the canvas.

Coming to a stop next to him you blink at it. A rough portrait had appeared in the hours between coming home and now. It wasn’t hard to see the resemblance now and you balked. You could feel the heat of your embarrassment crawl up your neck, settling in your cheeks. “I-I- It’s not- I-”

“Is it-?It kind of looks like me doesn’t it? The markings are the same…” He squints a bit, tilting his head as if that would offer a better perspective.

“We should get going. Oh man I’m starving!” You shout, pulling weakly at his arm and pushing him toward the door.

“You have a real gift!” His eyes glance back at the art and then to you as you shut the door, locking it.

Shoving your hands into your jacket pockets you shrug. “I’m not that good.”

“It looked just like me!” He insists. “I could see it.”

Smiling you look down,the blush still on your cheeks. “Thanks.”

“I’m no good with art stuff. Can barely draw a straight line.” He huffs, blowing out his cheeks.”You should see my hand writing. Ward says it looks like a chicken scratched the paper…” Jakoby fills the silence with his stories and you listen to every word, a small smile on your face.

By the time you’re at his house and eating dinner you’re comfortable with each other and it feels like you’re…home. After dinner you both sit on the couch and you chew on your lip, brows furrowed as you glare at the movie on the tv screen.

“What’s that face mean?” He asks.

Realizing you’d been caught you force your features to relax. “Nothing.”

“Tell me? Did…Did I do something?” Suddenly he’s so unsure and your eyes grow wide.

“What?” You scoff, incredulous. “No. You didn’t do anything wrong. You’re basically perfect. I’m just…broken is all. Normal feelings and stuff.” Waving dismissively you meet his eyes and give him a small smile.

Those golden eyes soften and Jakoby sighs, “You’re not broken and i’m not perfect. We’re just…people.”

Blinking you nod slowly. “You make it sound so deep. So.. profound.” You chuckle. “I wonder about you sometimes.” Canting your head to the side your eyes pierce his and he looks away.

“What a-about me?” Jakoby stutters. Suddenly the movie seems to have his attention but you’re not fooled.

“You’re not what you seem to be. Trying so hard to be perfect. A living example of what orcs can be, you inspire others and yet…” Reaching out you touch his chest, your hand resting over his heart. “Your heart is hurting because of it.”

Nick’s eyes flick to your hand, following your arm back up to your face. In that moment you both feel a jolt of something jump between you and you pull away.

Your own heart beats against your chest like a fairy in a cage. Taking a slow draw of breath you continue. “When I first met you, I wanted nothing more than to die. I walked right off that rooftop with every intention of it.” You pause, glancing back over to him to find him watching you intently. His expression unreadable. “But today with you I felt at home. I think- I think it’s because we’re both hurting. Isn’t it? We both need someone who understands what it feels like? That pain?”

He swallows, staying silent. His jaw works as he tears his eyes away from yours. It’s like he’s trying not to cry. Sniffling and pressing his lips together in a desperate attempt to hold on to his composure.

“We’re just people Nick.” You whisper, shifting closer and wrapping your arms around him. Slowly, his arms wrap around you, returning the hug as he presses his face into your shoulder. It’s not really obvious but the small shaky breathes and the way his grip tightens around you, clutching you for dear life says enough.

You both fall asleep on the couch. Arms still wrapped around one another despite the small space. But when you wake up he’s gone. Sitting up you look around bleary-eyed. There’s a note written on the back of a LAPD ticket paper on the floor and the smell of syrup lingers in the air. Scanning the note you smile. “It really is chicken scratch..” Standing up you read as you walk into the kitchen.

“You looked so peaceful I didn’t want to wake you.

I made pancakes and there’s some juice in the fridge. Feel free to help yourself.

I should be getting off work around 6pm. If you have time will you call me? I would like to see more of your art.

-Nick”

A plate of still warm pancakes sit on the counter, a bottle of syrup next to it and you can feel tears burn at your eyes. “Oh god. I’m crying over a plate of pancakes.” You laugh, wiping at your eyes with the heel of your hand. For the first time in a long time you’re looking forward to the day.


End file.
